


Monopoly Night

by aerlinniel



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Hinted Chilton/Gideon, Humor, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Innuendo, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerlinniel/pseuds/aerlinniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Chilton had bothered keeping a list of things he would never expect to happen, having a power blackout and ending up playing monopoly with two (though in reality three) highly dangerous individuals would have definitely been amongst the first. It wasn’t only the fact that he had had to consent to Gideon and Will Graham being in adjoining cells, but the fact that the blackout had occurred when Hannibal Lecter had been visiting Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written originally by a friend and I after marathoning the two seasons of Hannibal in one go. Not like that explains fully the idea. It was 2:30 AM and it seemed like a great thing to write at the time (with as many hinted at pairings as possible). At any rate, please do enjoy this (crazy) fanfic.

If Chilton had bothered keeping a list of things he would never expect to happen, having a power blackout and ending up playing monopoly with two (though in reality three) highly dangerous individuals would have definitely been amongst the first. It wasn’t only the fact that he had had to consent to Gideon and Will Graham being in adjoining cells, but the fact that the blackout had occurred when Hannibal Lecter had been visiting Will.

Well, and that one employee that was keeping check of the two of them in case anything happened; Brown, or whatever his name was. It didn’t matter, he was irrelevant.

Fact was that, worse having come to worse, he had also found himself in that very same area when the power had gone down. And lucky him, it would take a while to get restored. It had been apparently a good decision to change every security system to an electronic key. Fantastic. Simply fantastic. Because now he was stuck with the pretentious colleague who had been ranting Will’s ear off for over half an hour over god knows what, a narcissistic sociopath with a brain like scrambled eggs, the poor sod with more mirror neurones in his brain than Baltimore’s population, and the cretin of an employee who had thought it reasonable to somehow produce a monopoly board out of thin air. 

Monopoly. 

As in the children’s game ‘Monopoly’.

And so he had found himself sitting on the floor after an hour of staring at the wall, taking up Brown’s offer to play monopoly. Needless to say the dirty floor was uncomfortable, and the fact that Hannibal and Gideon had for some reason decided to take up the offer as well didn’t help. Though the sight of Doctor Hannibal Lecter sitting on the floor whilst trying to maintain some level of composure in his tailored charcoal suit practically made the fuss worth it. A guard was looking at them weirdly from the outside.

Will was playing with the dog, after vehemently insisting on having that figure instead of the car which Hannibal had so kindly offered. A car which Brown had immediately claimed for himself, earning in the process a mighty glare from Hannibal; who had then had then proceeded to grab the ship, earning a scathing look and a scoff from Will. Gideon had immediately laid claim to the top hat whilst observing Hannibal’s disgruntled look, and Chilton had been forced to settle for the mangy boot. Something which he felt was wholly undignified.

He at least deserved the top hat. The car would have been nice too. 

Now, it was blatantly clear than none of these cretins had any intentions of playing by the rules. The tension in the room could practically be cut with a knife thanks to Hannibal’s ignored comments and mounting irritation, Brown’s shameless (and most likely intentional) innuendos, Gideon’s insolence and reckless jokes, and Will’s violent playing style. 

But none of this mattered to Chilton because he was the only one with a full property set and two hotels (going on three). Something which Hannibal didn’t really seem to appreciate judging by his last comment. 

In fact, Hannibal Lecter was a surprisingly bad Monopoly player. Causing him to glare left, right, and centre. If only Will Graham would pay attention to him, Chilton supposed that the amount of glares and tension would at least decrease. But instead Brown was flirting more and more obviously with Will Graham. Worse, Will was flirting back. 

Chilton half expected Hannibal to leap out of his seat and throttle Brown. He was sure of it. He glanced at Hannibal with this in mind, grin growing as Gideon subtly dropped a cannibalism joke. 

Then, Hannibal had the misfortune of rolling doubles. First, a six. He landed on Chilton’s first hotel, right smack bang in the middle of the pink triad. Begrudgingly, the older psychiatrist handed the money over, and reached for the die. He rolled again. Another six. Brown snickered, and even Will Graham could not contain a smirk. Chilton watched in awe. Too good to be true. Another six, this time on the crown jewel of Chilton’s property: the cobalt Madison Square with his two hotels, making the fee surpass the combined value of Hannibal’s two browns and one orange. Chilton supposed that if he counted that lonely little shack on the orange it might amount to maybe a fourth of his own fortune. Gideon cackled. 

Scratch that. Hannibal definitely was getting ready to murder every single one of them. Not like it mattered, he had already lost in the most humiliating way possible. And Will Graham, his Will Graham, was still flirting with Brown. 

Desperately, Hannibal glanced at the bank through the corner of his eye. It didn’t do anything, and all his properties were taken away from him. Gideon started singing ‘another one bites the dust’ under his breath. 

Hannibal inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, clearly resisting the urge to rattle Gideon’s cage bars and let out a snarl. Though to his credit he didn’t get up from his place on the ground. 

Chilton sniggered. One down. Three more to go. Brown next. 

Chilton scowled down at the board. Opposite, Brown cackled and threw joke after joke at a sardonically laughing Will Graham. He, of course, was the next one to go down. No surprise in that. But having to pay him every time he landed on his properties was humiliating. 

Then it was just him, Graham, and Gideon. By then the split was even. Only Graham had a property less than the other two, tension mounting. Hannibal’s trademark three piece suit remained immobile, its owner glaring stonily at the board. Not like Graham lasted that long, and soon Chilton was immersed in a passionate duel for dominance of the board. And of course, he had the misfortune of landing on Chilton’s jewel of properties. Gideon scowled. 

“Come now, Gideon, you didn’t complain nearly as much when I was inside you,” Chilton smirked, extending his hand palm up for the payment.

Gideon only grumbled and handed over the required cash, not bothering to give a response. 

Finally, the last pathetic metal figurine left standing triumphant on the board stopped moving. The hand that had moved it, Chilton’s, returned to its’ owners lap to sit, laconic and smug, against its partner. Chilton observed his hand for a second, savouring the moment. His moment. The glorious irony of it all. He’d won. He, the mangy boot, had won. Not the ship, not the dog, not the top hat, not the car; but the boot. The mangy, ugly, useless boot. Slowly, ever so slowly he raised his head, smirking wildly at the collection of suckers displayed oh so beautifully before him. 

“Best two out of three?” he raised his eyebrows and stared straight at Lecter, before glancing at the still dark ceiling. The lights were certainly not going to get fixed anytime soon. 

They nodded; Hannibal with vicious intent; Graham with absentminded interest, more interested in Brown than in the game; Gideon with poorly concealed eagerness; Brown with a pointed look cast in Will’s direction. 

Chilton rolled his shoulders and threaded his fingers together. “Alrighty then” he beamed, nodding down at the figurines newly assembled on the starting line. “Who’s first?” 

The die flashed through the air and the game began anew.


End file.
